


Работка для Моргана

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Сэди заслуживает, чтобы ей медленно, тщательно, внимательно отлизали. Еще как заслуживает.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Работка для Моргана

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BARALAIKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/gifts).
  * A translation of [Got a job for you, Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668809) by BARALAIKA. 



Сэди заслуживает, чтобы ей медленно, тщательно, внимательно отлизали. Еще как заслуживает.

И когда Сэди подходит к Артуру, зацепившись большими пальцами за петли брюк, и окидывает его взглядом сверху вниз, словно посетитель салуна выбирает себе шлюху, Артур делает все возможное, чтобы устроить ей это.

— Есть работка, Морган, — ухмыляется она из-под полей шляпы. Он только-только вернулся в лагерь, и Сэди сразу же направилась к нему, опередив всех остальных, опередив и его самого — он еще даже не успел стереть пот со лба.

— Конечно, миссис Адлер. Чем могу помочь?

Такой вежливый. Ей всегда это в нем нравилось.

Когда она позволяет ему глотнуть воздуха, лицо у Артура все красное и борода мокрая от слюны и смазки.

— Уже лучше, но... еще работать и работать, — Сэди издает смешок и обхватывает ногами его голову, скрещивая сзади лодыжки. За те недели, что Сэди провела в лагере, дрожа от холода под одеялом по ночам, ее бедра стали намного мягче и теперь словно бы нежно целуют его щеки, закрывая лицо, так что Артуру приходится немного откинуть назад голову, чтобы не задохнуться. Ее пушистые светлые волосы на лобке завились дерзкими мокрыми кучеряшками вокруг ее дырки, и посреди этого всего Артур выглядит просто идеально. Как будто для этого и создан. — Ты лижешь пизду как мужик, который умеет только сосать члены. Меня это не особо заботит... — Она тянется за пачкой сигарет и продолжает: — Потому что мы научим тебя работать языком.

Артур давится смешком — значит, она попала в яблочко.

— Постараюсь, миссис Адлер.

— Верно, уж постарайся, — насмешливо произносит она, чиркая спичкой и раскуривая сигарету. — А теперь... подумай вот об этом, — она опускает руку, приподнимает пальцами складку плоти и обнажает крупный горделиво стоящий клитор, пульсирующий в небритый подбородок Артура, — как будто это мой маленький миленький член. Так лучше, членосос?

Боже, как же он любит эту дьявольскую улыбку. Как же он любит, когда она так легко обращается к нему в столь уничижительной манере. Насколько идеальной она выглядит вот такой, с сигаретой в одной руке и пиздой — под пальцами другой. Она чуть меняет их положение, оттягивая плоть так, чтобы членоклитор торчал сильнее.

— Да, мэм, — говорит Артур, и, сделав над собой усилие и снова прильнув к ней, забирает длинный, крупный клитор в рот и принимается сосать. С удовлетворенным вздохом Сэди откидывается и устраивается поудобнее на каких-то коробках с провиантом позади. Ее медленная, ленивая затяжка сигаретой плавно соскальзывает в глубокий стон, когда Артур входит в нужный ритм. Он сосет ее твердый недо-член с хлюпающими и чмокающими звуками — и, кажется, такое сравнение имеет теперь для него смысл, или помогло ему все понять; либо ему просто нравится, когда его наказывают.

Когда бедра Сэди так крепко сжимают его голову, Артуру проще следить за тем, как работают ее мышцы, так что он изо всех сил старается, чтобы ее удовольствие росло. Сэди вспоминает о сигарете только тогда, когда огонек достигает пальцев — шипя, она отбрасывает ее и хватает Артура за волосы.

— Хороший мальчик, о, вот здесь, — хрипло стонет Сэди, и ее голос словно музыка для его ушей. Он дергает головой вверх-вниз по ее вздрагивающему клитору, и низко стонет — Сэди обнажает зубы и сильнее сжимает пальцы в его волосах.

— Блядь! Артур!!

Бедра тесно сжимают его голову, не давая пошевелиться, и Сэди извивается на месте, толкаясь бедрами в такт волнам наступающего оргазма. Артур не щадит ее, продолжая сосать и продлевая прекрасное, мучительное наслаждение, совсем выбив из нее весь воздух, слова и мысли. Когда Сэди опадает и разводит ноги, Артур наконец может начисто вылизать ее. Сладкая, прозрачная смазка и белесые следы оргазма — идеальные ингредиенты для его напитка; Сэди вздрагивает, когда щетина касается ее набухшей чувствительной киски.

— Неплохо для членососа, как считаешь? — хмыкает Артур.

Сэди качает головой. Совсем неплохо.


End file.
